It's got to have a better meaning
by turntechBubblehead
Summary: Karkat and Nepeta go on an adventure looking for the meaning of a "rainbow."
1. Chapter 1

** Have you seen a rainbow before? You probably have at least once in your whole entire life! Now as you know, rainbows usually appear when the rain disappears, then the beautiful colors get their turn over the sky.**

** Scientists might see rainbows as spectrums in the sky; artists might see it as a color palette, and trolls see it as blood.**

** I've wondered if trolls have ever seen a rainbow in the sky before. I've always imagined that they haven't, and they probably never will. What will their opinion about the rainbow be?**

** So, let's skip through all of this and get through the fanfic shall we?**

A shadowy day at the hive, the cat girl felt gloomy after she confessed to Karkat her feelings. She knew that he wouldn't appreciate her ways as a cat girl. "Maybe it's the pouncing? Or maybe the purrrrs that I give to him," Nepeta sighed, "When will I ever be purrrrrrrrfect…Oh stop that."

Then she remembered what happened, tears ran down her eyes.

_She pounced back and forth hiding from Karkat, suddenly he noticed her. "Nep is that you?" Karkat groaned. "Boo!" Nepeta jumped out and attempted to scare him. She giggled and looked at him. "What." Karkat kept serious. Nepeta just kept smiling and asked, "You wanna go for a walk?" Karkat had no choice, he didn't want to disappoint her, so he agreed. As they walked, Nepeta help his hand. But Karkat just pulled away and looked at her. "What was that for?" He said. Nepeta was nervous to confess her feelings for him, but grew her bravery and said quickly, "Karkat I'm flushed for you." She squeaked and smiled at him. Karkat sighed and tried to not hurt her feelings. "Look," He said sadly, "I can't do that with you. I can only accept you as a friend, not as my matesprit…" He walked off and wiped the tears off his eyes. Nepeta just sat there for a while until she stood up and went back to her hive._

Nepeta sniffled and banged her head to her lap. She didn't know what could make her feel better.

Another day passed and sadness was still buried in that little troll's heart. She kept worrying and worrying, then she saw a figure standing in front of her hive. She fairly excited at that moment, thinking it was Karkat coming to apologize. As she turned through the corner, her smile faded away. It was just Equius; he had heard about the incident and wanted to make her feel better. She ignored him and went back in the cave, she felt weaker than the feet of a lowblood.

** Honestly, I think she was going to fast. Take it easy kitty, life's not disappearing yet. Well, you get the point right?**

As the clock kept ticking and her tears keep falling, she felt a tingle in herself. Was it a sign of happiness in her? Karkat walked in the hive smiling. He had realized that he'd made a mistake. "I'm sorry Nep, Please forgive me. Come out of your hive and enjoy everything," Karkat insisted. Nepeta stood up and held his hand, Karkat held tighter as they both walked out happily.

Taking one step at a time, a gust of wind blew on there faces. Black dust blew them against the wall of the cave. The dust twirled against them and sucked them in slowly.

** How? What? What just happened? This-this just carried me away to nonsense work. **

As dust went into their eyes, they came to their destination. A place of wondrous humans and buildings of all sorts. "Where are we Karkat?" Nepeta said curiously. "The fu—"Karkat had been interrupted by a convoy of cars. "We better get out of here," they said.

"Ugh!" Nepeta groaned, "I have been pouncing on wet surface the whole day!" Karkat patted her back and kept moving. As the sun went back up in the sky, they saw a sky full of color. Nepeta looked up and stopped. "Karkitty, Look!" They both looked up and smiled. "What is that?" They said. They have been amazed by the rainbow. "Just keep walking, stay away from it Nep," Karkat said.

Somehow, people weren't afraid of the fact that they have horns. Actually, they thought both of they looked sweet together.

As Karkat and Nepeta walked through the streets off Massachusetts, they saw a man painting. An n Italian tourist had seen the rainbow and brilliantly wanted to paint it. Without shame, Nepeta walked toward him and pointed at his palette, "Excuse me, where did you get that?" The man looked at the fine young "lady" and politely said, "Oh, would you like some?" "NO!" Nepeta ran away. Karkat ran towards her. "Did you see that?!" Nepeta was frightened, "Did you see. He-he had our blood!" As they turned to look back at the man, they saw him screaming to the people passing by, "A long lasting rainbow! For the people of chusettes!" They both looked at each other and said, "Rainbow?"

Nepeta looked confused, "Isn't that our blood?" "Not—yes?" Karkat didn't know what to say. "But it's also," Nepeta making quotation marks with her fingers, she continued, "Rainbow Painting?" Karkat shrugged. Nepeta kept asking questions and answering them, "Come on! Come on! It's got to have a better meaning!"


	2. Chapter 2

**"It's got to have a better meaning!" Nepeta is right! Rainbows aren't just palettes, I agree, rainbows must be more than that! As you continue on...continue on, I guess?**

So as Karkat and Nepeta walked through the streets, Nepeta had nothing on her mind but the rainbows. "Rainbows, Rainbows, Rainbows!" Nepeta Kept saying, "Such interesting things! They must mean more things!" Karkat patted her on the back, "look nep, get over it. The rainbow thing disappeared already and there's nothing to worry about now." Nepeta pushed him away, she didn't want beleive that she had no more hope. Suddenly a drop of water fell onto her nose. Nepeta squealed and pounced under a roof. "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Karkat followed her and held her closely. They both slept near a "living" plant for the whole night. After darkness passed, they were awokened by the racket and tooting of the cars passing by. Karkat pulled Nepeta up and they both trotted across town.

As they walked across the street, they have been pushed in by a crowd of tourists. Following the tour guide, they have been led to the last stop. Nepeta looked up with amazement, Karkat wondered and finally noticed the enormous tower standing before them. Walking into the hotel coated with shimmering gold, Nepeta had been surprised by the ding! that rang into her ears as she opened the door. Karkat touched the wall, thinking it was not real. "How could Captor shed his blood to coat this hive.." Karkat asked Nepeta. Then a man walked toward them and asked, "May I help you? Would you like to check in?" Karkat thought what to say, then Nepeta answerd, "Of course!" The man led them to their room and informed them, "If you'd like to call for room service, notify me. Also, this room contains a queen bed and a bathroom." The man gave them a map to the hotel and politely left. "What the-" Karkat said. "It's beautiful!" Nepeta had never seen something so beautiful before, she looked out the window and the saw the rainbow again. Smashing her face against it, she called Karkat, "Karkitty! Karkitty! Look at this! It's back!" Karkat looked up and was not sure how it came back. She looked at it closely and told Karkat to get to work.

They went out of the hotel and asked a random person what that is, ponting to the sky. They had bumped onto a scientist, "Oh goodness," that man said," That's a rainbow. Follow me if your interested in it so much." Karkat and Nepeta followed as he led them to his lab. "A rianbow is a spectrum in the sky. After the rain stops, it shows out bright colors that inspire people, such as me." the man kept talking and saying facts, "This rainbow is an amazing phenomenon that is caused by the light and rain. It is the reflection of the light, going down into the waer droplets. The Spectrum of light covering the sky and appears so beautiful." Nepeta and Karkat applauded and slowly walked away, not trying to be rude.

Nepeta counted her fingers slowly, "A palette to him, a so called spectrum to him, and blood to us?!" "I know?" Karkat replied. They have been thinking the whole day, that they have been tired out. Both have been full of atigue and went home with a peice of information. Nepeta kept talking, even in her sleep. A topic that the little Cat girl's got her mind stuck to. Karkat started to worry, wondering if she'll ever stop with the whole rainbow thing...He didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, okay. I don't know, this chapter might be sad for you, it might not? So read on. **

A day has always been a day for the "couple," but this day was a day of sadness. Nepeta was an early waker, also an early leaver. Although, she did leave a note which informed Karkat where she had went.

Now, there had ben wonder in the people where they got food and how they had afforded the Golden Hotel. Before the Bell Hop left their room, they missed his last words to them, "Bill must be paid this week." Apparently, 2 weeks past and nothing fell out of their pockets. Nothing ever had. But something did fall, the truth did fael out of their mouth. The truth came out of Karkat's mouth. Nepeta never asked for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. But he still provided her the food and shelter needed. How do you ask, he has been-stealing. After Nepeta left the room, a group of men, or the police, came into the room. Karkat would never tell the truth, just to protect Nepeta from getting involved. Sudenly, Nepeta busted in with tears. "Karkat? What's going on here?" Nepeta asked. Karkat had nothing to say, but bowed his head with guilt.

Karkat had be arrested for lieing and stealing. Nothing could stop this action. Nepeta lived in the streets for days, crieing for love from the people. Instead, she was pushed away. As she slept she saw a beam of light shown upon her. Out came Karkat reaching for her, as she was about to hang on him, he had been sucked in darkness and Nepeta woke up screaming, "KARKA-" Out came tears, flooding her face with sadness. Then a strange figure walked toward her, she passed her a plate of breakfast and offered her a place to stay.

"Wwhat's your name young lady?" The strange man asked. "Umm...Nep," she replied awkwardly. "You could call me..." the strange man was about to finish his sentence when he had ben interrupted by Nepeta's tears shedding. "Wwhy are you crying Nep?" The man asked nicely. Nepeta was too embarrassed to ask. "Don't be shy, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He was a friendly man. Nepeta gathered all her guts and replied honestly, "K-kar," she began crying again. "Car?" The man was confused. "My friend, they took him away from me..." she was a frowning kitty. "Wwhere is he? Wwe could visit him if you like?" The man ofered her a great oppurtunity to visit Karkat. Nepeta didn't want to tell anyone about Karkat in jail, but she had too.

The man took Nep to the county jail and accompanied her there as she jad a conversation with Karkat. "Karkat,I missed you," Nepeta told him, slowly wipeing her tears. Karkat smudjed his face across the glass divided both of them as they talked. "OH Gaaaa, me too," then Karkat looked at the man behind her, "Who's that? Nep did you replace me? "NO! Of course not, this is-" Nepeta was about to introduce the man to Karkat, when their time was up. They both said their last farewells as they left.

As they left the place, there was a great big silence between both of them, nothing came out til' they came home. Then the day had disappeared upon them, night came. As they both ate dinner, the man looked into her eyes and smiled. The man showed where to stay and Nepeta left his sight. Before Nepeta laid her foot on the last stair, the man decided to properly introduce himself, "You may call me Eri."

**This is not turning into a Nep x Eridan ship. Eri's just here to comfort the hurt. ; }**


	4. Chapter 4

Daylight shed the sky and Morning came upon their eyes. As Nepeta went downstairs, Eridan was there waiting for here to appear. He had been worried about her ever since they had met. He offered her for breakfast and started chomping on some veggetables. **(not fish of course) **After breakfast, both of them sat in the living room and turned on the television. As they turned it on, a commercial showed up. It was a happy commercial, happy that they got the right insurance. But, all Nepeta heard was, "And I'm happy...happy..I'm happy." She was not happy. She stompped away, happy just wasn't the word for the situation. She was not happy.

Eridan followed her upstairs as she asked her an odd question, "Nep? Would you follow him to jail?" Nepeta thought for a second and walked out the door with an idea. She did leave empty handed. Jail, Follow him? But she came back in for a favor, usually not asked by this young cat girl, "will you be. my civilian?" Eridan looked up to her and sighed, "Will you be happy?" Nepeta tried to smile, but couldn't, "Maybe..." He didn't want to be rude, he didn't want to make the sad troll sadder. So he got up and agreed to this wweird plan. Both of them left the house and tried to think of a plan. It took days for originality, but one day they decided to just use a human's crime. Robbery. Karkat had been arrested fr the same crime, so why can't she?

The day after that she made Eridan walk through the streets, then she pulled out her hand and clearly robbed Eri "without him noticing." Mostly everyone saw, then a young lady scram, "Robber!" The guards at the nearby Incorporation called the police as they took Nepeta away. Eridan looked at her, thinking it would be the last time they would sre each other, "I hope you're happy," he whispered as he walked away with little tears flowing out of his eyes.

**Sorry, it's kind of short, m****y mind was scanning through lots of ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the cops did their jobs, Nepeta was taken into the court. She kept insisting that she didn't need a lawyer. "This lawyer? I don't need a lawyer, I'm getting arrested! That's that!" Nepeta yelled as she strained. But they didn't take no for an answer, Nepeta's lawyer came to court to make sure she's inocent and stays innocent. Once the lawyer looked at the evidences and heard form the suspects, she found out that Nepeta did everything on purpose.

The next day, Nepeta visited Eridan at his place again, there she found nothing. Not a single footprint. Everything was cleaned out, nothing in his bedroom either. But, when she was about to step out of the house, she fgound a note on the floor. It said, 'My days in Earth is over, I have to leave.' After seeing the note, Nepeta urgently ran outside to visit the country jail. She needed to tell Karkat about this magnificent event. She finally found away to get back to Alternia and be with Karkat again.

"Karkat! Karkat!" Nepeta whispered to Karkat, "Look what I found!" She showed him the piece of paper from Eridan, as Karkat staredat it, Nepeta could tell he couldn't understand it. "Oh Karkat! This was from Eridan, his days are over here in Earth! He's probably in Alternia now!" Nepeta was so excited that she kept talking and talking, "Maybe when our days are over, we get to go back to Alternia too!" "What no! Wait, but how do you know when your time is up? Besides, how are you sure that we'll go back to Alternia? We might just blast up in the air and die!" Karkat was so panicked he began to sweat. Nepeta frowned, she thought Karkat didn't believe anymore in her. "Alright...I'll try again later," She said as she walked away.  
Suddenly the same gust of wind slamed through the door, Nepeta ran back to Karkat. Everyone was Frightened as a horned troll walked out. It was Kanaya, "I'm here for Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Leijomn." She said as she walked toward them. "It's time to come home you too." All three of the trolls walked into the gust of wind as they went back to Alternia

Whenthey finally made it home, they saw Eridan. There he was sobbing, he thought that people have takn Nepeta away. But then, when he found her standing before him, he smiled and embraced her. "I thought you were gone..." He said as little tears came down his eyes. Nepeta smiled as she huggd everyone, she was glad to come home. But Kanaya was surprised, "What were you guys even doing there?" she asked. "We were searching for the real meaning of this rainbow!" Karkat replied. "Well, did you find it?" Kanaya said, still confused. "No! We didn't. " Nepeta interrupted. "Oh," Kanaya said as she calmed Nepeta down, "Well, It might mean millions of things Leijon, but it will still be a rainbow...Right?" Right." Everyone said happily.

**I finally ended it? Yay no more tears!**


End file.
